


Itazura Na Kiss! OkiKagu version!

by okitasora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Romance, True Love, itazura na kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okitasora/pseuds/okitasora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Itazura Na Kiss - Okikagu ver." Is a story about a high school girl who is not so smart (stupid & rude) named Sakata Kagura who falls in love with a Handsome and genius boy (and sadistic) named Okita Sougo. Until One Day Sakata Kagura expressed her feelings to Okita sougo through a love letter that she wrote wholeheartedly, however her dear love was an unrequited love. Yes, she had been rejected by Okita, because Okita doesn't like dumb girls. From all of this experience she had, kagura was being so upset and promised to makes Okita Sougo REGRET!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You! You will regret all of this mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This story ideas I took from the great japanese dorama with the same name, Itazura Na Kiss. I thought Naoki and Kotoko just almost the same as kagura and sougo. Jeng jeengg and  
> then this vague fanfiction was made.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Itazura na kiss and Gintama are certainly not mine. I just take the characters and story ideas (slightly had been changed tough). Forgive my lack of grammars, english is my foreign language = ')

Sakata kagura walked to school with steady steps. Her confidence increased when she saw an envelope in her hand. Yes! Today kagura will confessed her feelings with a love letter! It's romantic isn't it? She couldn't wait any longer to meet her crush.

While being engrossed in fantasy-love-love-imagination. Kagura accidentally bumped into someone. She fell. The love letter was lying on the ground. She was get up with a groan. Just as she wanted to take the letter and cursing the person who bumped to her, suddenly the man took the letter first. And kagura was very surprised to find out that the young man in front of her is her crush.

"To: O-k-i-t-a S-o-u-g-o" the young man, -okita sougo-himself, reading the envelope in his hand slowly with lazy (and loud) tone.

This attracted the attention of the whole school, especially the students who have just entered the school gate, because they both (sougo & kagura) were standing there. 'Love Confessions for Okita sougo again!' 'I'm sure this time the girl would be rejected again!' 'Okita-sama don't accept her!' That are the voices of heart of each student who witnessed the scene.

Kagura was really embarrassed. This is just as the same as to dig your own grave!

"Re, return it!" Kagura exclaimed while trying to reached the letter that he held.

Sougo stared at her with deadpanned expression. Then he threw the letter into the ground. "I don't need this trash" he said coldly. He stared at kagura from top to bottom. "And again, you're not my type. From your looks, I can tell that you're stupid and poor," he continued.

The whole school immediately laugh. Laughing at the poor girl who has been rejected. But suddenly ...

PLAAKK !!

A Sweet slap landed on sougo's cheek. Made him silent. All of the people who were there also fell silent. They just couldn't believe that this time there are finally someone who dares enough to slapped the prince of (sadists) their school.

Kagura took the letter from the ground and immediately moved away from there. Tears that willing to flow soon she hold up mightily.

She stopped and turned around. She glared at sougo's red rubby eyes with her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so distressing to have like someone such as rotten sadistic jerk! You think only the one who's smart and rich who has power, huh ?! So you wait! You're going to regret it all,bastard!"

This time she was really moved away and walked into the school. All people who witnessed this scene was silent and then pretended to continue to the activities of their own. Sougo glared at them sharply. And that is certainly an unfortunate soul who was standing in there getting beaten up by him, people nearby can felt the black aura of the prince of sadist who was really upset.

Kagura walked unsteadily. Everyone spread the rumors about her just now. She couldn't get into the class. She really embarrassed. So she skipped the first lesson and went to the school's roof instead. There she can felt more calmer. Elite schools like this are obliged to have a high building, right? She walked to the railing and looked at tokyo city's view from up there.

Wet. She had lied to herself if it was raining. But no. The droplets was tears. Oh, crap. She cried.

'My first love just ended up like this, huh'

 

TBC


	2. Unlucky girl

"Kagura-chan!"  
Kagura turned to the source of the sound emanating from a dark brown-haired girl who approached her. Next to the girl was black-haired girl with eye patch.

"Aneg-" kagura had no time to finished the sentence, her words was getting cut off.

"Kagura-chan, did you confessed to that Okita sougo?! The (sadistic) prince of our school?! Really?! And you was get rejected by him?! Are you really ok?!" Without out of the breaths-otae- the girl's name, giving successive questions to kagura. The class have come to surrounded her and gave similar question.

Kagura covered her face with one hand. This is what she did not wants. She was keep silent until a man in a loud voice distracted everyone's attention.

"Kagura!" A raven-haired handsome man approached her with two of his subordinate. Currently he is right in front of kagura questioned her with similar questions.

"Why? Why do you express your love to other man?! What about me who always been beside you?!" Takasugi Shinsuke was not received this shit. Kagura is supposed to 'only' loves him. Not that kind of jerk Okita.

Felt bad, the girl replied the questions resignedly. "It's just a one-sided love Shin-chan. And again, now I've had enough of him!"  
Considering it or rather ' that man' made her heart burning with anger.

"Even so, he still hurts you! I'll kill him!"

"Hey, hey, calm ok. Let's talk about it after school at kagura's home ?"  
Said cool black-haired girl mediate the two.

"Good idea, kyuu-chan!" Otae cheered.

Hearing this, Shinsuke feel a little happy. Because this will be the first time he visited kagura's home.

"Oi, oi, you offhand decide!" Kagura grumbled.

"We want to hear your whole story, kagura-chan ~" with a terrible smile otae said with emphasis on her sentence. Kagura is not the timid type, but for a friend like otae who was like a real big sister for her, was another story.

"Well ..." kagura sighed resignedly and all the students who crowded around her back to their own seat.

 

~~~

Katsura and Sakamoto follow their 'leader' with joy. Why happy? Because they know Shinsuke's in a good mood now. That means they wouldn't get any bad things from him.

"This is a kagura-chan's new house, you know. The house of her father savings results over the years and with a little overdue. Luckily we will be their first guests, fufu"  
Otae said with the spirit of leaking secrets about kagura's home while walking on the edge of the highway to kagura's house region.

"Psst Anego! No need to say that thing" whispered kagura. Otae just chuckled.

About ten minutes later they reached a white two-storey house with a medium-size. The house looks minimalist but still beautiful with little little garden in front of it. They can saw a silver-haired man who was carrying a small closet from inside the car. Heard the sound of commotion, the man turned towards the source of the sound and found his daughter jogged towards him accompanied by two girls and three boys. He also put the item that he brought on the ground to welcome the warm embrace of his daughter.

"Papa! What should i do for you?" Heard the spoiled voice of his daughter made him felt warm. He smiled sincerely.

"No need kagura, it will finished soon, really. There were only small items that need to be put into the house"

Kagura nodded and let go of her arms and then she introduced her friends to her father.

'Wow, he still looks young, whereas his daughter is 17 years old' thought her friends.

They introduced themselves in turn until Shinsuke was the last one.

"Konnichiwa, Takasugi Shinsuke desu. I will help you move the items with pleasure, sir" he said politely. This makes Sakata Gintoki moved a bit.

'Hmm ... besides handsome, he was also kind. I think he ... ah...enough 'he thought.

"Well, then please bring that decorative lamps and the rest furnishing out of the car there," he pointed out to his black pickup truck.

"Hai! Wakata" said the three of kagura's friend. But before they moved, the sky suddenly became dark and sounds like thunder or an explosion can be heard. Thick smoke surrounded around them makes the view to be minimal. Some time after the smoke disappeared, the most horrible sights for Sakata family finally visible. Their new home destroyed. For whatever the reason is.

 

~~~

"Bahahahaha! Really a bad luck girl! After rejected by Okita-san, and then her new house was destroyed by a meteor!"

The whole school laugh when kagura just entered the gate. Otae and kyuubei who was at her side could only calm her down and said, do not have to heard that annoying voices. The news spread quickly because it appeared on TV. And again, the stupid father of her in his sadness still managed to exist interviewed by reporters.

'Fuck! Just wait for all of you!' She grumbled and annoyed. When she was trying to control her anger, a loud sound of the man she knew can be heard.

"Come here, please donate funds to Sakata kagura's home!" Shouted a male voice and his two friends carrying empty cardboard boxes labeled 'care for kagura'.

Seeing it kagura directly approached him.

"Stop, shin-chan!" Cried kagura. But Shinsuke still perform his action. It was very embarrassing. She did not want to be pitied. She was not that depressing.

"Are? This elite school has students who really poor? That's really embarrassing" A deadpan voice came from behind kagura. It sounded very dismissive. Kagura was silent. She bowed and very very annoyed. The noise of other students back.

Okita sougo stepped towards the cardboard that shinsuke's held and put a piece of 100.000 yen lightly into it. Shinsuke still very shocked by the arrival of a man who he thinks was really his enemy.

"I think 'small change' from me could be useful for a stupid girl" he said flatly with the same face.

Hearing that Shinsuke preparing to beat the jerk, but his hands swiftly arrested by kagura. He tried to keep wanting to punch but kagura glared at him and he changed his mind. The girl took the money that had been inserted and gripped it. She stared sharply at the sadistic boy in front of her.

"Why? Do you think it's too lacking? I would give you mo-" the man's sentence was interrupted when kagura threw the money to his handsome face and kicked his stomach until he fell. This scene makes the whole school surprised. This is again the first time anyone has dared to kick the sadistic prince. And again only this girl, Sakata kagura.

"I don't need a penny of your money, damn it! Whatever its from you is disgusting !!!" She was rushed after saying it. Accompanied by her friends.

Shinsuke glared at sougo sharply. "That's what you want,jerk" he said as he left.

All the students went back to ignoring their spectacle with fear.

"This is a result of what you did, you know, sougo"  
Shinpachi, friend of sougo could only sigh. And put his hand to help sougo up.

But the sadistic prince instead of rise just smile with a sly smile still in his sitting position on the ground. 'Just you wait stupid girl'

 

TBC


	3. Her new so called 'family'

It is the seventh day after the incidence of 'meteor at home' and 'meteor in the' heart' of kagura. She and her father back to their old residence, that was in a simple apartment on the second floor above their sushi restaurant. Her father felt sad day by day and always crying while hugging the photo of his late wife and said 'our dream house get destroyed, forgive me'. Kagura half pity to saw him. Yes, only half. Because her father was still exist on television get interviewed about their home.

"Papa, shut it already, I'm sick hearing that crying of yours. But knowing you, when the reporter came, you told everything to them proudly. You don't look like someone who had get incident" kagura sneer to her father. 

The father only smiled at her." You will not understand the suffering handsome adult that have been widowed, baby" Hearing it, kagura just rolled her eyes. 

The sound of phone rang in the sakata residence. Her father subordinates, hasegawa madao rushed to pick up the phone. It is the 12th times in this week. The call are few customers of sushi restaurant those who offers their help many times. But they are always refused by reason of they're still fine. "Sir, it seems he who call this time is your relatives" he told his superiors. 

Gintoki only raised an eyebrow. 'Guess who?' and answered the phone. "Ah, tou- kun!" He cried to the person in the phone. After several times with some debate and talking, finally he was give up and close the phone with 'Yes' and'Thank you'.

*** 

Kagura was checked back her stuff. She senses that all of her stuff are complete. Just yesterday her father gave her shocking news about the old best friend of him asked kagura to moved in with them. Of course she immediately rejected it. But her father begged her because he was already approved, and she finally gave up. While her father can't joined to move out because their restaurant was crowded of a result of the man who so well known as often appears on TV.

" Are you ready, kagura?" Gintoki seat steering and turn on his car.

" Yeah, papa". Answered the daughter shortly. And the way to the house of her father's old bestfriend 'tou- kun' was began.

 

Kagura eyes went wide admiring the white house that was 3 times greater than that destroyed house of her. With large yard and a pretty garden, the house looked perfect. She saw a board clan name of homeowners in front of gate labeled with alphabet letter, instead of kanji, katakana or hiragana. She read quietly in mind. 'O... o- k- i... o- ki...? What is that hmm?'. Her mind was sided when her father called her name and sent in through the gate that just opened by the security guard of the house. In front of the door theres stand a married couple and a boy. The husband smiling warmly and his wife smiled with joy.'Wow beautiful'. kagura's inner said. While the little boy just look at her flat with a sneer.'E.. eh??'. 

Person who she thought the 'tou- kun' was directly greets kagura and then chatting with her father. Meanwhile, the woman with brunette caramel hair came to her and hugged her warm.

"Welcome kagura-chan! Please don't hesitate in here! It's already a long time I want to have a beautiful and cute daughter like you" tinge of red appeared in kagura's pale face. Beside pretty, the mistress was also friendly.

"Ko, konnichiwa, sakata kagura desu. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh my, you are so sweet! Onii-chan will definitely loves her! right, seita?" She asked the opinion to her son. But her son just rolled his eyes.

'Onii-chan? Then she had an older child? In fact they look so young' Thought kagura while walking in carrying bag with her right hand that is still towed by the hostess.

***

They talked excitedly while eating cake with tea. Kagura who hestitate in first, now become more relaxed. She was felt comfortable in this family. Good father, the warm hearted mother, and naughty little brother but still seems obedient. This is perfect family. That was what she thought until she heard someone voice.

"Tadaima" The voice sounded flat and tough. The mother immediately rose from the sofa and welcomed the person with cheerful.

"Okaerinasai, onii-chan~!" Kagura eyes widened and she choking the cake that she chewing. The person was also equally surprised.

" YOU!" Shouted the both of them simultaneously. 

 

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? I'll work hard for this fict! See ya on next chapter! Keep reading yes! :v Oh, and just remind you about the grammatical errors, forgive me, ok...i'll posts another fict about this pair, if it's good enough  
> Thanks a lot guys


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm totally sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the new chapter! Thankyou for your support and comments! :D  
> Remind you about grammatical errors ada spellings !

"It's absolutely true! right? onii-chan and kagura-chan known each other at school? It's definitely a destiny~"

 

Okita mitsuba can't hold her happiness when she viewing the expressions of kagura and her eldest son. She can't wait to make them to be together. And certainly she didn't aware of the atmosphere that issued from the two youngsters.

 

"Kaa-san, I don't know what is 'that', at all"

 

Sougo pointed kagura with his chin when he said 'that'. He then continued to sip his tea elegantly. Hearing that everyone was silent. Kagura looked at him sharply with a look that like wanted to kill someone. Finally mitsuba break the silence.

 

"A... hahaha, onii-chan mustn't do that to kagura-chan" she rebuked at sougo. But sougo wasn't minded her.

 

"That's our sougo, so cold" mitsuba smiled at gintoki with uneasy.

 

"Hahaha, it's fine, the handsome and smart person is usually like that" replied gintoki.

 

"Kagura-chan, are you alright?" Mitsuba diverted her attention on kagura who is still staring at sougo sharply, the girl eating her cookies with gluttonous. Kagura agreed with a smile on mitsuba and looked back at sougo. Seeing this makes the housewife is smiling by herself.

 

'There must be something between them~' 

She paused, ignorant idea comes to her mind.

"Do you two remember when you still a child you two ever shared a bathroom, y'know?" 

 

Hearing that makes sougo and kagura choking at the same time. Toushi and gintoki can only sweat dropped to hear the fact that mitsuba declared.

 

"Mama, please don't bother the two" toushirou rebuked his wife. And then diverted his attention to talk with gintoki again. Mitsuba only sullen to hear that.

 

"Onii-chan, please help me with this one" 

 

Seita who was keep quiet until now because of doing his homework breaking the silence and approached his big brother. 

 

Gin diverted his attention on the book that seita held.

 

"Ah, Japanese literature. Kagura also likes that lesson" he said.

 

'Papa!' Kagura looked at her father with laser beam. But the father just ignored her.

 

"Really? So kagura-chan definitely smart hmm, ask her to help you, seita" Mitsuba speak again. 

 

Seita immediately submit his book to kagura. Kagura pay attention to content of his book for several times. silent. She looked at each people who is in the family room. Everyone looked at her. She was sweat dropped.

 

"Ah... thi, this.. its read 'rabbit is eating grass"

 

Everyone was silent. Don't know that was the right answer or not. Seita looked at her deadpanned and depriving back his book from kagura.

 

"Its read 'rabbit is jumping'.. It's easy, and you don't know, Bakaaa" 

 

Seita stuck his tongue out and pulling under his eyelids, mocking kagura. Kagura only freeze. She has been fooled by the brat. All people in there still silent.

 

"Ppffffttt" Sougo hold his laughter.

 

"Seita!!" snapped mitsuba. Seita ran out to avoid the raging of his mother.

 

"We're sorry, seita is very naughty" 

 

Tōshirō say sorry to kagura and gintoki. He massaged his temples. Somehow there is no one of his son who has the same attitude as him.

 

"It's ok, it's natural if the young boys were naughty" 

 

Gintoki laugh with understanding and diverted his attention towards kagura. Toushi also diverted attention to kagura who was still silent. Somehow she is often quiet today. Her suitcase and bags was still located on the floor.

 

"Ah, sougo! Please help kagura-chan to raised her suitcase up" 

 

Sougo looked at his father flatly. Toushi know very well, his son was upset. The boy almost never ask for something on his parents. Intelligence, the good looks, and the wealth already he has. Only, he didn't like to be controlled. His eldest son when the boy was still in his junior high has ever nearly poisoned him, his own father, because toushi forced him to move school abroad. Remember that incident, makes toushi shudder in horror.

 

'God, why there aren't any of my son who devoted to me?!' 

 

Silence. 

 

A few moments later, sougo heaved his breath. Didn't want to argue with his sucks father. He rose up from the sofa and transporting the kagura's luggage and bag and walked to the stairs. Toushi sighed relief. Gintoki looked at him wonder, and then called kagura to immediately following sougo. Kagura who realized it then got up and running follow the sougo who is leading to the second floor.

 

'BRAK!' 

 

When they were in front of a room's door, sougo threw kagura's bags and suitcase.  
He looked at the girl cynically. Kagura who was surprised then rushed and smoothed the stuffs thar scattered out from the bag.

 

"Listen carefully, the super stupid girl"

 

Sougo folded his hands in front his chest and leaned on the wall next to the door. Kagura looking at him upset. But she could do nothing. Unfortunately she will stay at this jerky guy's home. Oh, how sorry she was ever liked that guy for 2 years. However she viewed the young man, he is still handsome. But it will not makes kagura shaky.

 

"First, for your information, seita hates you because you've taken his room" 

 

Heard that kagura only gulped. Is that so, she immediately feel uncomfortable at all. No wonder from the beginning seita already didn't like to see her.

 

"Second, because my room is next door, it doesn't means that you can enter my room because of you like me at all" 

 

Kagura's face immediately flushed. This is very embarrassing! Why is he even discuss about it?! 

 

Silence.

 

"Do you understand? Baka" 

 

Kagura clenched her hands. She could not take it anymore.

 

"Shut up!"

"I don't like you anymore! Go away! Go away!" 

 

Kagura threw a few of her belongings to sougo's direction. She wanted to cry. Why the person who she ever liked this evil? No! She shouldn't cry in front of the sadistic boy. It will actually generate his sadistic energy. Sougo who had just fell silent resigned stoned, now turned around to walk down the stairs. A few moments later, when sougo's look no further in her view, kagura smoothed her stuff that scattered into her bag back. Her chest was hurts. She has supposed to-

 

"Kagura- chaaan~" 

 

The hostess with her trademark smile has just up the stairs and headed to the where kagura is.

 

"Yes, oba-san?" 

 

The woman was surprised to find kagura was sitting on the floor.

 

"What's wrong kagura-chan? Why you sit on the floor? Are you alright? You haven't go to the room yet?" Yelled mitsuba worry. 

 

Hearing that, kagura immediately stood up and smiled.

 

"Daijoubu desu, oba-san. Ii-e, i just took the compact powder that fell and then i slipped because the floor is a bit slippery, but i'm fine"

 

"Hontou ni, kagura-chan??"

 

"Um!"

 

"Well, then, let's go inside the room" 

 

Mitsuba opened the door with spirit and pulled kagura's hand. Forcing the girl to come inside.

 

"Tadaaaaa!" 

 

Saw the view in front of her, makes kagura amazed. The bedroom was colored of pink and white. Complete with feminine furniture and stuff.

 

"How is it kagura-chan? Do you like it?" 

 

Mitsuba asked kagura with enthusiasm. Kagura smiled at her.

 

"Hai! Kawaiiii ne, oba-san" 

 

The hostess was chuckled after saw at the expression of kagura who is being admired of her new bedroom.

 

"Oba-san was eager to had a daughter but instead can always have sons" 

 

Mitsuba began to told her story and sat on the edge of the bed, hinted kagura to joined sitting. Kagura was followed her.

 

"Therefore, when i knew kagura-chan was agreed to stay here, ba-san is very happy" Kagura looked at mitsuba who was touched. her eyes a little teary.

 

"Oba-san..." 

 

Without her knowing, her hands have been in the mitsuba's grasp. The housewife looked at her with full of meaning.

 

"That's why kagura- chan! Someday please marry onii-chan and become oba-san's daughter, yes!" 

 

Tinge of red appeared on kagura's cheek. However she hates sougo, hear the words 'marry' and 'someone who (ever) she likes' of course can make her heart almost stop. Especially it was said by the mother of the man.

 

" Ano..."

 

"Ah! Wait a moment, kagura-chan! I will get more cakes and tea" 

 

Mitsuba ran out of the room with a humming. It Looks that she was happy. Seeing it kagura just fell silent. stared toward the outside of the door. From behind the opened door, seen sougo who just up the stairs and walked to the next room. Feels like in someone's stare, the young man stopped and stared back on kagura.

 

'DOKI!' 

 

Kagura gazed in the other direction. Sougo then walked again in the direction of his room and close the door.

 

'Ugh, I hate you' 

 

She was keep quiet and squeezed the top of her left chest.

 

'Why? Why ..'

'My heart always hurts because of you' 

 

 

 

TBC...


End file.
